Unforgettable
by noncanonqueen
Summary: They've all be friends for so long it's only expected that they would couple off. The group has had enough of Edward and Bella dancing around each other so they put a plan in action. Is this all part of the plan or does it have something to do with the serial killer on the loose? TRICKS AND TREATS CONTEST ENTRY. May continue.


**Penname: (will not be published – only known to the secret keeper):** Noncanonqueen (Noncanonqueen )

 **Beta:** BeautifulRainne

 **Prereader:** BeautifulRainne

 **Title of Story:** Unforgettable

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Pairing:** Edward/Bella (some Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett)

 **Genre:** Romance/Slight Horror

 **Word Count: 8,964**

 **Story Summary:** They've all be friends for so long it's only expected that they would couple off. The group has had enough of Edward and Bella dancing around each other so they put a plan in action. Is this all part of the plan or does it have something to do with the serial killer on the loose?

 **Standard Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Title: Unforgettable**

It is always the same pattern. Every. Single. Year. September 1 marks the commencement of, what our little group of friends refer to as "The Season of Alice's Insanity". It is considered a "season" because upon commencement of the insanity, we are subjected to all things Halloween. But, as soon as the last last treat is doled out, or the last trick has been played, Alice shifts gears and we are all thrust into a winter wonderland and the countdown to Christmas begins. While at times her planning drives us crazy and is usually way over the top, it is just a part of our collective lives now. We have accepted her insanity without question for way too many years to back out now.

"We've got to get pumpkins and decorate the apartment and we have to get to work on our costumes. Oh, and I heard they are having a corn maze!" You could visibly see the excitement rolling off of Alice's small statured body as she paced back and forth across the living room of our apartment.

Alice, me and our friend Rosalie shared an apartment and at the moment, Rosalie and I were her captive audience. I quickly glanced over at Rosalie who was acting uninterested, reading a magazine as Alice went on and on - but I knew better. Rose loves Halloween even more than she likes Valentine's Day. It is considered her second Christmas.

Without so much as a knock, the door to our apartment swung open and in strolled the terrific trio also known as Jasper, Emmett and Edward. In first, and making a beeline for Alice, was Jasper. He was tall, lanky and full of southern charm, even though he had grown up with the rest of us in Washington state. Jasper grabbing her into his arms and planting a kiss right square on her mouth was the only thing that had silenced Alice all morning.

Alice and Jasper have been together so long, none of us even remember a time when they were not together. Everybody knows that elementary school boyfriend/girlfriend crushes end within just a few days. But not Alice and Jasper. One day while on the playground in first grade, she went up to him and declared they were soul mates. They've been inseparable ever since.

Emmett followed behind Jasper and bellowed out in his loud voice, "Rosie - baby!" It was then that Rosalie dropped her magazine and raised a playful eyebrow at Emmett as he leaned his massive body over her and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek as she swooned.

It wasn't always like that. It was the summer before our Freshman year that Emmett had a growth spurt. Suddenly he stood over six feet tall and pushed 200 pounds, looking like a grown man in his 20's. Rosalie had also matured the summer before high school and immediately caught the eye of an upperclassman. She thought she'd hit the jackpot. Turns out, it was all a game and Rose ended up really hurt. Emmett saved Rose that year. He brought her back when she wouldn't let anyone else in. Once sophomore year started, Emmett and Rosalie were as inseparable as Jasper and Alice.

Feeling an electric tingle run up my spine, my breath caught in my throat and before I even looked toward the door, I knew who had walked in. It was Edward. Edward was Emmett's little brother and he was everything his brother was not. He was taller than Emmett and slender instead of bulky, yet his body looked strong and chiseled in a way reminiscent of Adonis. And, he had these wonderful fingers that he played the piano with. In short, Edward is beautiful.

"Bella? Are you even going to say hello?" Edward's velvety voice brought me out of my daydreaming.

"Oh, uh, hey Edward." I felt my cheeks heating with my signature blush.

"They act like they haven't seen each other in a year. It's been less than three hours," Edward points at the two pairs tangled around each other.

With a roll of my eyes I clear my throat, "HELLO?! I thought this was about Halloween. But if you guys would rather canoodle than plan the best holiday every, I'm cool with it."

Edward chuckled and Alice let out a shriek pulling herself away from Jasper. He looked put out for less than a couple seconds before he gave me a wink. Edward made his way to his brother but his eyes never left me. He picked up Rose's discarded magazine and swats Emmett across the back of the head.

Without a word Edward moved to the couch and plopped down like he owned the place. Alice gave me a little nudge in his direction as her eyes shot towards Edward. I shook my head at her quickly to dispel the thoughts running through her brain.

Alice often slyly plots for Edward and I to be together. More than once she has claimed to know we are soul mates as well. Not to mention she thinks it would be "super-dee-awesome" if the six of us were paired up in relationships together.

Edward has had other girlfriends but none of them could handle the kind of close friendships he has with Rose and Alice and on some level with me. I'm the same way. Boys come and go but no one sticks around long enough to matter. Part of Alice's argument is that we've never been in serious relationships and she swears we're meant to be together just like her and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. I know better. Edward Cullen is so far out of my league. I'm lucky to be counted as his friend. I don't allow myself to expect anything else, that would be setting myself up for disappointment.

"Bella? What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Um sure, whatever you guys think," I immediately cringed when she squealed knowing I had just agreed to something I would regret most likely sooner rather than later.

The guys groaned but Alice and Rosalie looked pleased. Alice and Emmett stood toe to toe in the middle of our living room hands extended in fists.

This is how we settled any arguments between our group if there wasn't a majority vote. Rock, Paper, Scissors. Best two out of three wins.

Jasper assumed the position of the referee. "Now, I want a nice clean game you two, no eye gouging, shin kicking or hair pulling. You got it?"

Alice rolls her eyes and Emmett lets out a laugh as Jasper continues, "So if Alice wins the girls have chosen _Grease_ as our Halloween theme." My eyes go wide as I realized exactly what I had agreed to. "And if Emmett wins our theme is going to be vampires."

I felt my nose scrunch up at the thought of us impersonating a coven of vampires for Halloween. Although I was not sure us girls being the Pink Ladies to the boys T-Birds would be any better. But, I also knew that nine times out of ten we end up going with Alice's suggestion, mostly because she probably already has the costumes sorted out. Not to mention it is just usually easier on all of us if we just agreed to Alice's schemes.

"You're going down Pixie and I can't wait to see my Rosie as a bodacious vampire babe," Emmett grinned as he got into his ready stance.

"Fat chance, Em!" Alice readied herself and gave Jasper a nod and he began the fight. Three slams of the fist into the palm of the hand later and Emmett was rejoicing.

"Scissors cut paper. That's ONE for me!" Emmett cheered his victory but Alice smirked in her maniacal way.

The next round started and instead of excitement Emmett let out a groan when Alice teased, "Rock smashes scissors. MY point!"

"Now kids! This is for all the marbles. Winner takes all. The whole shebang … " Jasper kept going on in his best radio DJ-like voice.

"OK - We get it Jazz. Let's get on with it," Edward grumbled from the couch.

Alice and Emmett stared each other down before making the movements of the game. Emmett looked down at his hand then at Alice's. At first he looked like he might win but not this time. He gave Alice a glare while she held up her paper to his rock.

"Fine. You win Pix. Fair and square." Rosalie moved to console Emmett and Alice ran to her room only to return with arms full of garment bags already filled with costumes.

The rest of the night was spent trying on costumes and me fighting a losing battle with Alice. She claimed I was the perfect Sandy. I told her she was out of her mind. It was only when Edward butted in and said he'd rather I be the Sandy to his Danny than anyone else. I blushed crimson and gave into Alice's torture.

For the most part Alice chilled out for the rest of September, but when the pumpkin patch opened the first of October, we were there. All of us.

"Alice, is there a reason we have to be here the first day it opens?" Rose semi-complained.

"Yes, Rosalie, what if someone else picks the perfect pumpkin? Then it's gone and I can't have it. So I want first dibs," Alice even gave a stomp of her foot as she exclaimed in Rose's direction.

"Five bucks says Alice ends up fighting some kid over a pumpkin," Edward whispers close to my ear. Not realizing he was that close behind me, his warm breath on my ear caused goosebumps to appear on my neck.

"That's easy. Five more says she makes some kid cry," I retort, trying my best to make my voice sound normal.

We walked around the entire pumpkin patch twice while Alice put Post It notes on prospective pumpkins she deemed worthy of carving. The notes were only slightly obnoxious - neon pink notes with a glittered A in purple ink.

I swear, I don't ever remember a Halloween without Alice and the rest of our crew. When we were young our families would always take us all out together. But, because my Dad was Sheriff, quite often he had to work holidays so either the Brandons or the Cullens would bring me along. Either way we always went together on holiday things, but especially Halloween. Alice did the pumpkin picking, Emmett was the first of us to be allowed to carve without any help from an adult. Edward always ended up fighting with his brother when we carved. Jasper followed whatever Alice was doing and Rosalie looked on with her fake annoyance. And, more times than not I was always stuck with pulling all the seeds and guts out of the pumpkins. It was the worst.

"Bella?!" Alice's voice called me out of past memories. "What do you think about this one?"

"Are we only carving one pumpkin?" I looked at her with honest confusion.

Alice's face contorted in a way I'd never seen and she placed her hand on her heart, "Bella, don't ever say that again! This is just the first perfect one of the six total perfect pumpkins that we …. HEY! YOU, KID! THAT'S MINE!"

And with that, Alice ran across the hay covered field chasing after a child that could have been no older than four - maybe five.

"Can't you clearly see it has my name on it?" Alice stood toe to toe with this small child her hands on her hips.

"Jazz, you might want to reign her in before we get kicked out of here!" Rosalie warned. Jasper went over to defuse Alice but the little boy still ended up in tears and running off calling for his Mommy.

An hour later Alice had picked six pumpkins that were carving worthy. When we went to pay, the young guy working the pumpkin patch chatted up Emmett about some other Halloween events. He told him all about a party, a costume contest and a corn maze. They all sounded really fun and we all half-way agreed to try to make it.

"You uh .. You should come. To the party, I mean?" the guy said looking my way.

I looked around me to see if maybe he was talking to someone behind me. Just as I realized he was in fact addressing me, before I could say anything I heard a small growl and I felt a familiar arm go around my shoulders.

"We might come to the party, you know - together, as a group. Unless something better pops up," Edward's normal voice was gruff and intimidating. The guy ran off to help other customers as quickly as possible.

"You didn't have to do that," I stated, a bit confused about what had just happened.

"You looked uncomfortable," Edward responded removing his arm from around me as we exited the pumpkin patch to head home.

The next week was filled with working, classes and fittings for Alice's perfect idea of a Halloween costume. When it came time to officially carve the pumpkins we all gathered in our apartment.

"What if we didn't carve them this year Alice? I saw this really cool idea on Pinterest. You take Crayons and melt them with a hair dryer…" Rose's voice was cut off with a shrill shriek.

"Have you lost your mind?" Alice had the carving tools in her hands and I was slightly afraid of her at the moment.

"Um, never mind Allie, what exactly are we carving into these?" Rose stuck her tongue out when Alice turned her back and I had to hold back a giggle.

Alice went into a tirade about her designs for the pumpkins and Emmett moved to turn the television on. "I need to catch the score of the Mariners game."

"It's safe to assume they lost Emmett," Edward teased his brother.

Instead of finding the game, there was a "Breaking News" broadcast just beginning. We all paused and turned our attention to the television.

" _If you're just joining us we'd like for everyone in the greater Seattle area to be on the lookout for an escaped serial killer - James Whittington. He's considered armed and dangerous." The news anchor spoke and a mug shot of a crazed looking man appeared on the screen._

" _If you see this individual please call the 1-800- number on the screen. Do not approach him." They then went into the details about the man's crimes. He had killed thirteen people. When asked during his trial why he'd done it, James Whittington told the prosecutor that he "liked watching the life leave a person's body and couldn't wait to do it again."_

A cold chill went up my spine and for a minute a strange fear gripped at my heart. The broadcaster continued.

" _Please, especially young ladies, do not be out alone. This man is known to be charming. He may have also changed his appearence. If you see or hear anything about James Whittington please call…" the anchor repeated the number and the newscast cut out._

"What the hell? How did this guy escape?" Emmett bellowed as he stared at the screen looking completely baffled.

"You ladies do not go out alone. It's simply not safe," Jasper looked us all over. "Bella, call one of us when you get off of your shift at the bookstore and we'll walk home with you."

"Jazz, it's only three blocks from here, that's not necessary," I tried to argue, "Plus I have my pepper spray. Cop's kid remember?"

I had intended it as a joke but Edward's voice rang out next, "Bella, just call me, I'll pick you up. Please?"

I gave a nod but unhappily mumbled under my breath. I only worked three nights a week but when I did I was there until almost midnight.

"Okay, guys, enough! No more depressing stuff! Let's get to work!" Alice's cheerful voice shook just slightly and I could tell she was nervous but deflecting.

Emmett started by cutting into the tops of the pumpkins. Once he opened one, I started scooping all the seeds and stringy guts into a bowl. Rose held it and made gagging faces at me everytime I dropped something into the bowl. Edward ended up joining me. Jasper was trying to calm Alice's designs down and wasn't having much luck. The night went on and all further thoughts about escaped serial killers was gone and we focused on our annual tradition.

* * *

"This isn't going to work, Alice!" I called from my room. It was the night of the costume party and I was fidgeting with a very blonde wig.

"You look great. Stop touching it," Alice snapped maneuvering her own pink wig on her head.

"You look so good as Frenchie. Rose should have been Sandy and I could have been Rizzo," I half whined.

"Bella, honey, I love you. You're my non-biological sister but you could never-ever pull off Rizzo," Alice gave me a look and I huffed.

"Well couldn't we go with mild, demure Sandy instead of…this," I gestured towards my body. The leather pants and off the shoulders shirt fit all my curves just perfectly and left very little to the imagination.

Rose popped her head in my room, gave me a whistle and stuck her tongue out, "Boys will be here soon, quit complaining."

I gave up fidgeting with the clothing deciding it wasn't going to loosen up. I finally decided that if Alice thought it was perfect then I must look at least halfway decent.

Emmett's boisterous voice echoed throughout the apartment, "It's party time!"

"I don't particularly understand the point of a Halloween party two weeks before Halloween," Jasper spoke softly taking a comb to his hair in a very _Grease_ way.

"It just means we will be able to go to the corn maze on Halloween night," Alice interjected, handing me a leather jacket.

"Baby Bells, we're going to be fighting the boys off of you all night!" Emmett teased.

"Maybe she wants to meet a guy," Jasper responded.

"OR, maybe she should spend the night with me. You two will be all wrapped up in your own ladies to keep an eye on anyone. I can keep Bella company," Edward offered.

It was then that I noticed his costume. He was Danny Zuko. Black tight jeans, the tight white t-shirt and even the iconic T-Bird's leather jacket, just like Emmett and Jasper donned. I nearly swallowed my tongue as my heart skipped a couple beats.

Pushing back a feeling that could have been a relative of lust, I argued, "Maybe Bella doesn't need a babysitter and can handle herself." I rolled my eyes and then scrunched up my nose at my third person talk.

"We're all going to be together! It'll be great," Alice let out a giggle and herded us all towards the door, "But if we don't go now, we'll be late."

Leaving the apartment we split up into cars, pairing off into couples of course. As we made our way to the party, Edward drove and I sat silently, looking out the window.

"You look really nice if no one told you," Edward gave me a crooked grin and I felt the butterflies start in my stomach.

"Um thanks, I mean you look..." I couldn't find the word and stuttered a bit. "I mean you, you could have really fit in - in this era." I cringed as the words left my mouth.

"Thanks Bella, you always know just what to say," Edward teased as he shifted the car into a higher gear and speed around Emmett's slower driving.

The boys engaged in a bit of a race until Alice showed them both up and ended up at the party before any of us. Just outside the house, Alice found some party-goers and asked them to take a few pictures of us.

"OK - Just one with you and Edward now Bella," Alice directed. "Come on, you guys are supposed to be lovers. Just for a minute, please!" she gave us her puppy dog eyes and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I felt a little brave and lifted my knee up towards his chest in a very _Grease-_ like pose. Our bodies being so close together was doing strange things to me so, the minute the pictures were done, I headed inside to find a bit of liquid courage. A few shots down, I ended up with a Mango-rita that didn't taste half bad. Still feeling a bit off-kilter from the picture-episode, I found a corner to hide out away from my friends and to blend into the background hoping no one tried to talk to me until I got a bit more buzzed.

I watched from my spot as Alice and Jasper danced song after song and Rose and Emmett made out against a wall. I lost sight of Edward at some point so I kept drinking, but I knew my limit. I would gorge and then drink water the rest of the night.

Once I had a good buzz going, one of my favorite songs came on and I just had to dance. I pushed away from my hiding spot and found a clear space on the dance floor and let myself loose. I was singing along, my hips swirling, arms waving above my head. It was so much fun.

Suddenly my dancing was interrupted by a tall blonde man with a mask on. I couldn't see his face, and that made him creepy enough, but he put his hands right on my ass and tried to dance with me.

"Hey buddy, you wanna back off my girl?" My savior's voice called out above the music. He gave my dancing partner a bit of a shove.

My partner pulled his mask off and stared Edward down. "You don't know who you're messing with buddy."

Somewhere else in the party someone yelled for "Jamie" and he ran off in that direction leaving Edward and I together, sort of dancing.

"You're drunk!" I accused.

"Nah, I'm sober," Edward disagreed.

"Yeah, right." I shook my head, "Thanks Edward, he was really creepy and he wouldn't quit touching my ass," I kept babbling out my thanks.

"Bella, pretty Bella. How come you never spend any time with me anymore?" an obviously drunk Edward whispered against my ear as we danced.

"I'm um, busy. Classes, work you know?" I struggled not to shiver when his breath touched my skin.

"Pretend to be my girl tonight, Bella. Nobody will mess with you," Edward assured me.

After my song was over, Edward and I escaped back to my small corner. We laughed and joked and tried to guess what some of the costumes were supposed to be as they passed by. Some girls were practically in their underwear and some dudes were different parts of animals, it was all very strange. We saw the guy that originally invited us, but after eyeing Edward with me in our corner, he gave us only a small wave but never came over.

"Play a game with me," Edward urged.

"What game?" I giggled.

"Let me guess you're middle name?" Edward sipped from his drink with a laugh.

"You've known my middle name since we were four," I argued.

He ignored me and kept guessing the most off the wall names that weren't even close to my name. So I decided to ignore him and started singing the words to the song we danced to quietly to myself.

Edward tried to coax me into more dancing by doing the most ridiculous dance moves. I couldn't stop laughing and kept tossing my head back, my wig moving all around my face while I tried to hide the giggles.

"The blonde is nice you know, but it's not you," Edward murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Feeling bold as hell, I placed my lips to Edward's just once to see what would happen. I was pleasantly surprised when he kissed me back. I felt his hand move up my back and into the hair attached to my wig. My lips moved against Edward's so slowly, so perfectly and in a way I never wanted to end.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted by Jasper claiming Alice had drank too much and needed to head home. Apparently Jasper had drank quite a bit as well since he seemed to not notice what he had broke up. Being the more sober one, I decided I would drive Edward's car back to the apartment. He kept eyeballing me and I wasn't sure if it was because of driving the car or the kiss.

"We should talk," he spoke, looking strange in the passenger seat of his own car.

"Um, it's fine. You probably won't even remember this tomorrow." I shook my head and tried to concentrate on using the clutch to change gears.

"Bella, I wish you could see yourself clearly." Edward moved around in his seat and I suddenly got nervous. "Did you know that when Alice told Jasper all those years ago that they were soul mates, I went home and told my mom the very same thing?"

"You told your mom that Jasper was your soulmate?" I deflected with a bit of humor.

"Bella! No, I told her I knew who MY soulmate was. That she was this slightly sad looking beautiful girl with brown hair, like chocolate." Edward laughed and slammed his hand down on the dashboard.

"Edward, come on, we're almost home," I gulped. My eyes shifted back and forth between the road and Edward.

"And if I wasn't clear, you look as good as you do now, even if you're in jeans and a t-shirt. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." Edward's voice got softer and his head ended up against the window. The next thing I heard was a snore coming from his now prone body.

Being the last to arrive back to the apartment, I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding as we pulled into the parking space. Jasper was carrying Alice towards the stairs. Rose's shoes were in her hands but she was walking perfectly fine. Emmett came over to the car and collected his brother for me. I caught up with Rose and with one look my way, her eyes went wide and then she looked between me and Edward but didn't say anything.

I didn't know what to do with any of it. What was I to make of our kiss? Not to mention Edward's declaration I was his soulmate. So - I did what was easiest. I decided to avoid everyone as much as possible. I picked up extra shifts and despite all the protests, I ended up walking the three blocks alone, at night. The serial killer was still on the loose and there were no leads as to where he may have gone, but I kept my pepper spray in my hands at all times and I had a small pocket knife on my keychain just in case. In my mind dealing with a serial killer was less daunting than facing what was going on between me and Edward.

Rosalie knew I was avoiding her and had taken to leaving post-it notes on my door. Even Alice, as much as it bothered her, knew it was best to just give me my space. I couldn't even look at of the boys in the eye and I hadn't seen Edward since the night of the party. That was the part that bothered me the most.

After a week of avoidance, the girls had backed off long enough and showed up at my job.

"Bella, we get it. We know something happened between you and Edward the night of the party. But you cannot avoid him forever - and you are NOT going to ignore the REST OF US another day! We still want to go to the corn maze Bella! And you are going to go with us!" It wasn't often that Alice broke bad on you, but when she did, you knew there was no room for negotiation.

Sensing maybe a just a little softer approach was warranted, Rose took over, "And Bella, he asks about you every time he sees any of us. He really wants to see you. And you shutting all of out is killing him."

Knowing I owed them answers, I started "I just …. he was drunk. It didn't mean anything to him. But, I'm just not ready to see him and realize it was a joke or something," I argued back, "I want to go to the corn maze, I do. I swear. I'll go. I just need a bit more time."

Seemingly happy that I had agreed I would go to the corn maze, Rose and Alice left not long after that, each offering to come back and pick me up but I assured them I was just fine. Not wanting to dwell on the conversation I had just had with my besties, I threw myself into my work. After a while I heard the bells above the door go off signaling a customer. I moved from between the bookshelves to greet the customer and upon laying eyes on him, I instinctively took a step back.

The man was tall, blonde but he had a crazed look in his eyes. I was afraid but didn't let it show. His face looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

"You were at the Halloween party the other night. You remember. The costume party," the odd man eye balled me. "I like your hair better this way - you are much more lovely as a brunette. I do have to say, I was very sorry our dance was interrupted by your boyfriend."

Trying to steady my shaking hands, I reached into my pocket to attempt to dial someone on the phone to come and help me. Before I had a chance, the bell on the door went off again.

This time a thin man with long dreadlocks stepped through the door. "Jamie, we have got to go. You are too exposed like this," the man spoke with an English accent.

"But I think I found a new toy to play with. Maybe I want to keep her for a little while," Jamie said, his head tilted as he examined me.

With all of the courage I had left, I spoke. "I really think you guys should leave."

Simultaneously with my order, a set of headlights showed through the window of the bookstore and a car door slammed almost immediately. This seemed to startle the men and they ran out the door. I felt tears prickle in my eyes and begin taking long calming breaths to keep myself from completely falling apart. For the rest of my shift, I was on high alert but thankfully the remaining few hours were uneventful.

When I got home, I turned on the news as I sat and ate a bowl of cereal before bed. The news was full of updated information about the escaped serial killer that still hadn't been caught. Some sightings said he was seen heading towards Mexico, other's said he was heading to Canada.

 _This is Sarah Willis with Channel 7 news reporting that escaped killer James Whittington has been seen along the streets of Seattle. Witnesses say he assaulted a young brunette woman with the help of an accomplice. The witness said they knew there was another person but didn't have a description._

 _The victim was transported to the hospital where she was treated for her wounds. She was very adamant that James Whittington was the man who assaulted her. She told police "He was so intimidating and he wouldn't let me go. His friend kept asking him to leave."_

 _The witness that helped save the girl told authorities James Whittington was repeatedly referred to as "Jamie" and gave police a photo of the assailant he had snapped before he disappeared."_

The photo flashed on the screen and I let out a scream and dropped my bowl of milk all over the floor. Rose came storming out of her room, baseball bat in hand ready to swing at an intruder and Alice came rushing out of her room followed quickly by an embarrassing almost-naked Jasper.

"What's going on?" Rose asked looking around for whatever made me scream.

"He.. I.. we… he was in the bookstore? And the dance? I.. serial killer?" I spoke unintelligibly.

"Bella, darlin," Jasper tried to calm me by putting his hands on my shoulders, "What happened?"

"The guy, from the party. He came in the bookstore," I gulped but continued, "I didn't know who he was but he remembered me."

Rosalie dropped the bat and came over to rub on my back, "It's okay Bella, did he bother you?"

"He...he's the escaped guy. The serial killer. The news just had a picture and he was in the store!" I nearly screamed. "He nearly killed a girl right after he left me. He kept saying he wanted to play with me or something."

Alice was very quiet but her eyes went wide as I spoke. I ended up crying on Rosalie's shoulder and Jasper went to console Alice. "This is why you girls shouldn't be alone at night."

"Bella, we have to report this in the morning. I'll go with you," Alice offered. "Maybe Edward came come too?"

I nodded slowly. Edward would know what to do. He was studying to be a lawyer. But suddenly, all of my confusion about Edward was gone. I knew I would not feel safe until I was with him again.

I ended up in bed with Rosalie that night. I had nightmares. It was awful.

In the morning, Alice, Edward and I ended up at the police station. I gave my full statement to several officers and the entire time Edward was at my side. Edward seemed tense, his jaw locked whenever I said how close this James guy was to me.

"But you say you can't be sure he's who you saw at this Halloween party," the snooty detective spoke as he wrote in a notepad.

"He was the one that said he knew me from the party not the other way around," I argued.

In the end, Edward told them to come down to the bookstore and talk to my boss about the video footage. The police seemed pleased and I ended up taking some time off work to focus on school, not willing to admit I was afraid to go back until this guy was caught.

Edward drove me home while Alice went off to class. I was uncomfortable and anxious but Edward didn't push the envelope. He didn't speak about what happened between us at the party and I didn't bring it up either.

"I um, I'm glad you're taking some time off Bella, just until it's safe again," Edward gave me his signature smirk when we got back to my apartment.

"Yeah well, I hope you're willing to buy me lunch until then," I joked.

"We could do lunch. I mean we have the same time off between classes," Edward looked at me hopefully.

"I was kidding, I'm fine, you know that," I busied myself with dishes someone had left in the sink.

"Bella, come on," Edward turned the water off and I was forced to look at him, "If you need something let me know."

Turning the water back on, I glared at him for a moment before changing the subject. "You uh, you still coming with us to the corn maze?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Be my partner if we split into teams?" Edward gave me a slight hip-bump and I splashed water at him in return.

"Maybe, or I'll leave you lost in there." I stuck my tongue out.

Edward left soon after and I was left to my own devices. I ended up cleaning more than normal and caught up on some school work. All of the busy work was in an effort to keep my mind from pondering on the possibility of being lost in the maze with Edward.

* * *

The next week or so went by with no new sightings or updates on the escaped serial killer. That meant I was not about to go back to work. But, the fact that Halloween was upon us and we all still had plans helped me to keep my mind off of my fears.

As Halloween approached, it seemed to me that Alice must have been plotting something because she had been unusually quiet recently. I had learned a long time ago not to try to understand the workings of her mind nor question her motives.

The night of Halloween, we all met at the giant field where the corn maze was taking place. The corn stalks were taller than any of us, even if Alice was on someone's shoulders and there were arrows pointing toward the entrance.

"Bella, you go with Edward and start us off. You're always good at those puzzle things you do," Alice encouraged.

I gave her an odd look but shrugged it off and went into the maze first with Edward close behind. At the first crossroad I studied the ground, not only to watch my steps but to try and find which direction had seen the most traffic.

"I think we should go left," I offered to Edward before he announced to the group which way we were going. He didn't question it.

At the next turn he decided which of the three ways to go. We kept going on that way taking turns making decisions about which direction to take at each crossroad. We had been walking a while and it wouldn't have surprised me if we were walking in circles.

As we came around one corner, someone jumped out with a mask on and I screamed as loud as I could, hiding behind Edward.

The masked guy took off and the others in the group laughed at me. "Really Bella, he wasn't even scary." Emmett teased. Just then, I heard a distinct scream I'd known almost my whole life. By the time I turned around, Rosalie was gone and Emmett was pushing between the corn stalks trying to find where she'd gone.

I tried to go after them but Edward grabbed me around the waist to stop me.

"We have to get Rose. What if that was the serial killer!? What if he's got her?" I was nearly hyperventilating as I spoke.

"Bella, it's okay, you have to breathe," Edward's calming voice soothed me. "We can either turn around and go back the way we came, or we can finish this and find out what happened to Emmett and Rose."

"I think we're more than halfway Edward," Alice offered looking nervous.

"Emmett's with her. They probably just ran off to make out or something," Jasper looked uncomfortable too and I wasn't sure why.

As we moved forward, there were so many things going on in the maze. We passed people then came across them again. I wasn't sure if we were going the wrong way or if they were. We never found a dead end but we kept twisting and turning for what felt like forever. Edward heard Jasper before I did. He grabbed my shoulder to stop me and we turned to see what happened. Jasper was climbing through the corn stalks just like Emmett had been before. He was calling for Alice as he went.

"Edward I'm really scared," I whimpered.

Edward grabbed my hand and began rubbing his thumb across it. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Let's just finish this and see what's going on with everyone."

I stayed glued to Edward's side and held on tightly to his hand. "Do you think this is part of the maze?"

"I don't know," Edward answered honestly.

"I can't wait for Halloween to be over," I mumbled.

"Then we get to start on Christmas stuff," Edward gave me a grin in an attempt to lighten the mood and we moved forward in the maze.

We were quiet for a while but we could hear screams and spooky noises from all around us. I wasn't convinced this was all part of the game but I kept moving because the sooner I got out, the sooner it would end.

Edward looked at me often to check and make sure I was okay. I gave his hand a squeeze every now and then. At each turn I held my breath, waiting for someone to come out and kill us or something.

"Edward?" I tugged on his hand as I called his name.

"You okay, Bella?" He looked at me full of concern.

"I just...I want you to know, if we're going to die, that, that um, the kiss we had at the party, was the best kiss I ever had in my whole life," I cringed when I heard another scream coming from somewhere within the maze.

"Bella, that night," Edward started but then pushed me up against the side of the maze as someone came around the corner at us. His chest was flush with mine and as he continued speaking, his hand moved up to cup my face, "that night was so unforgettable. No matter how drunk I was I would never ever forget the first time I kissed you."

I gulped and bit down on my bottom lip, "I didn't want you to feel like it had to mean something if you didn't want it to."

"It meant everything," Edward looked into my eyes but quickly looked away when some activity occurred off to our side.

At first I thought whoever had taken my friends was about to take Edward too and I reached to cling to him.

"I think I see the exit!" He exclaimed pulling me behind him.

My legs moved faster than they ever have as Edward and I found our way to the exit of the corn maze. Once we emerged from the maze, we were approached by four figures with masks covering their faces.

I screamed and hid behind Edward. Laughter ensued and then I knew it was our friends. I came out from behind Edward and started blasting them.

"How dare you! I thought that serial killer got you or something!" I wailed in their direction.

"Come on, Bella, we needed you and Edward to get all cozy and admit exactly how you feel about each other," Alice cackled, slapping her hand into her knee. "We've known it for years and we got tired of you circling each other."

I looked at the rest of them and then at Edward. He stood with his hands shoved in his pockets silent.

"We're you in on this plan?" I accused.

"No Bella, I didn't know either. I swear." He defended himself.

"I just….this month has been so weird, you all know how scared I've been!" I gave a small squeal and a stomp of my foot, "There's a serial killer around and you guys' plan to get Edward and I together was to pretend to have been kidnapped or killed and then we were supposed to what, ride off into the sunset together and name our future children in your memories?"

"Bella, come on, give them some slack," Edward tried to soothe.

"I just, I've been really afraid. I thought we were going to die," I nearly cried.

"Is that the only reason you said our kiss was the best kiss of your life?" Edward kicked at the ground in obvious frustration.

"No!" I looked around and noticed we were gathering a crowd. Lowering my voice I half-whispered "I meant it. I have just always thought you were way out of my league Edward."

Edward laughed and I wasn't sure what was so funny. "Bella, I've been in love with you longer than Alice has been in love with Jasper."

Alice tried to argue the point but Jasper put his hand over her mouth. The rest of them removed themselves from the conversation, leaving Edward and I standing alone outside of the corn maze.

"I told you, the night at the party was unforgettable. I will never ever forget that night. It's the beginning," Edward pulled his hands from his pant's pockets and circled my waist. "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay?"

"It's more than okay," I breathed out in complete shock.

I wanted to pinch myself because I was afraid that everything had been a dream.

Edward and I settled into our relationship fairly easily. We went on dates, hung out with our friends together and sometimes apart, just like we used to. Life was seemingly perfect and I didn't think there was anything that would change that, not even the escaped serial killer we all had seemed to have forgotten about.

* * *

 **Five years later:**

October was once again upon us and Alice was in her insane planning mode. It was a little harder for her to plan for all of us considering we didn't all live together anymore. Emmett and Rosalie and been the first to find a place and move in together, then Alice and Jasper did the same thing. Edward and I were the last to take the step but once we did it was wonderful and we loved our life together.

Alice and Jasper's place became the command center for all things holiday related. We'd all meet there to go over the plans Alice had for our group.

Things had changed in the five years since Edward and I got together. Edward decided to become a cop instead of a lawyer. He said my father had inspired him to make the change. He started off as just a regular patrolman but worked his way up to detective rather quickly. I had finished my degree and was now a full-time teacher.

Rosalie and Emmett opened a garage together. It was booming with classic car rebuilds. They had also gotten married and were ridiculously happy.

I eyed Alice cautiously as she set up poster boards across her dining room table. Things for Alice and Jasper had changed the most. They were having a baby. Alice was against getting married until the perfect dress found her. She said she'd know when it did and was willing to wait until that happened to walk down the aisle.

I had arrived late to the planning meeting due to detentions being doled out to a group of students pulling Halloween pranks. Edward was the only one still not present when Alice started her presentation about our plans for Halloween. It was then Edward walked in the door. He looked haggard and upset. I reached out to hold his hand and received a kiss on the forehead. He gave me a look that said we would talk later he but never said a word.

Once everything was settled and Edward and I had gotten home, I changed out of my stuffy teacher clothes and into a pair of old sweatpants and one of Edward's hoodies. I flopped onto the couch and watched as he made himself a very strong drink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked full of concern.

"You remember," he gulped down the drink between words, "you remember right before we got together that serial killer? The one who escaped?"

I felt bile rising in my throat at the thought of the man who had danced with me before Edward stepped in and who was way too close to me working one night at the bookstore. I gave Edward a silent nod and he continued.

"He's dead. I shot him," he said simply. "He was sending letters to my department. Specifically to me. Pictures of you. Articles of your clothing, little things you wouldn't notice were missing."

"What? You? What things? He's dead?" my hand flew to my mouth in shock.

"He was there that night. The night we officially got together … the night in the maze. You thought he was there and you were so afraid and you were right. He was there. He took pictures with us in the background and others where he said he was so close to you he could smell your hair." Edward tossed his glass at the wall and I jumped when I heard it shatter.

"He wanted you so badly and I had to stop him. I couldn't let him have you, Bella," Edward fell to his knees and placed his head in my lap as I sat on the couch.

Edward broke down into sobs as I brushed my hand through his hair softly, trying to calm him.

"You have always kept me safe, Edward. Always." I tried to reassure him.

"He has ruined everything. I've been plotting with Alice for months," Edward mumbled into my lap.

"Ruined what?" I asked completely confused.

"I wanted to go back to the corn maze. I was going to propose to you there, have it just like before but he has tainted it." Edward slammed his fist into the arm of the couch and I covered his hand with my own.

Edward wanted to marry me. I knew he loved me. I knew I loved him. We were always meant to be together, yet hearing that he was planning a proposal caught me by surprise. I was in complete shock.

"I've been carrying this ring around for weeks because I didn't want you to find it," Edward continued when I didn't say anything. "We were going to have Alice and Jazz disappear and then Emmett and Rose, just like the first time. And then, when we got to the end they were going to hold up pumpkins with the words 'Will You Marry Me, Bella?' spelled out across them."

"Edward," I didn't know what to say. I was still processing that the escaped serial killer had been apparently stalking me for years on end. I hadn't thought about him in so long. My life was practically perfect so I never thought about the bad things that had happened long ago. Bringing my thoughts back to the present, I reached out for his hand, "Edward, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You deserve a perfect proposal not just me blurting out my plans to you like this while I weep over killing someone," Edward banged his head into my lap.

"You aren't a killer," I assured Edward.

"But I am, I killed him. They didn't want me to go with them to where they thought he was supposed to be, the captain told me to stay put but I couldn't." Edward's head shot up and his hands went to his hair, pulling at it in frustration, "I just had to see it though. But he came at me and I had to shoot him. It was him or me."

"You did what you had to Edward," I said knowing it was the complete truth.

That night I took care of Edward while he was trying to reconcile that he had taken someone's life. On one hand he had taken another person's life, but by doing so he had protected me and defended himself. By morning's light, I had a beautiful ring on my finger and we had made plans for a summer wedding.

As September and October passed, Edward seemed to get back to his old self especially after the department finished its investigation against him for the shooting finding that he acted well within his authority as an officer.

"Bella come on, we're going to be late and you know how Alice is once she has a plan," Edward's voice called from the house. We were heading out for the big Halloween party Alice had been planning for the last couple months.

"I'm just getting the mail," I fussed at him. I was expecting something from a former student of mine and it was due any day now.

I flipped through the mail and came across an unmarked envelope. Instinctively, cold chills ran up my spine and with shaky hands, I opened it to find sloppy handwriting across one line on the page.

 _ **I'll see you soon.**_

It wasn't signed and I looked at Edward with fearful eyes. He took it from me and shook his head.

"This can't be happening, it is over. He's dead." Edward spoke softly to himself. "I killed him, I know I did."

He kept repeating it over and over again. "I killed him, he's dead." But it didn't change the words on the paper and suddenly our happy lives became a lot more complicated.

 **Elsewhere at the same time:**

In a remote cabin in the woods two distraught people sat around a small table hunched over a bottle of liquor taking shots in remembrance of their friend.

"Jamie wasn't a bad guy, he didn't deserve this," a woman's bell like voice spoke softly.

"He didn't and that's why we're going to make them pay." A dark skinned man with dreadlocks flowing down his back nearly growled out.

"Was she pretty?" the woman's insecurities about her fallen lover surfaced after his death. "Was she worth dying for?"

"I'll let you decide that for yourself when we take her from _him_ like he took Jamie from us," with that the dreadlocked man grabbed the bottle of liquor and chugged away.

His lady companion let out a cackling laugh snatched the bottle from her friend, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."


End file.
